


Have Faith in Me

by Abigailhobbscentric



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Episode: The Abominable Bride, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, POV Sherlock Holmes, Read that Tags!!!, Set after The Abominable Bride, Sherlock Special Spoiler, Sherlolly Freeform, Songfic, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigailhobbscentric/pseuds/Abigailhobbscentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic. Sherlock never has much faith in himself, but Molly does. Set post The Abominable Bride. Please read the tags before start reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Faith in Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Triggar alert: mention drug abuse and withdrawal symptoms.**   
>  **Spoiler alert: set after The Abominable Bride, so don't read this if you haven't watch the episode.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this fic as a soother for my 'Sherlocked' head after the latest development of the show. The song is actually a Taiwanese song and I don't expect anyone would ever hear it, for it hasn't fully released. But the lyrics really stirs my Sherlollians heart! I feel a lot better after I finish the fic. Hope you guys would feel the same. xxx
> 
> lilsherlockian1975 beted this fic for me. I can say enough of how sweet and patient she is. Hugs and kisses for her! (And of course all the mistakes are on me. I tend to make a lot of mistakes that's for sure.)
> 
> More information in the endnote.

 

** _We hold our hands tightly in the dark_ **

Molly is here, holding his hand. It’s dark and he knows he is the only one trapped in it. The beeping sound of the medical device confirms it. He blinks, staring at what should be sheer white ceiling but somehow he can't see. There is a light above him. But he can’t see.

 

 

**_I shall never let go_ **

'How did I end up here?' he asks quietly, vaguely recalling the final fall from the waterfall. He was there, leaping forward exactly as the day he fell. The day Molly saved him and made him promise he would come back. He did come back. But she had moved on. She was happy. And he told himself he should let her go. But he couldn’t.

 

 

** _We tiptoe_ **

She had changed so much. Two years apart had made her smile differently. No longer were there timid blushes or stammered apologies. She still smiled, more even, but the smiles were different, warmer and stabbing straight to his eyes. He could hardly blink. So he turned his face away and tiptoed around her, asking about her days, her work and her fiancé. She smiled at his questions, gave him answers to make him even more awkward. He flinched from her brightness. She shone like a torch at night and he couldn’t look her in the eyes. For she could see him once. And he didn’t want her too see him again.

 

 

**_Not long from now_ **

Then that day came. It was really just for the case. She was furious. She was hurt. And he was afraid. So he hurt her even more by blabbing her broken engagement for he knew she hadn’t told anyone yet. And that was it. She stopped smiling at him. Only visited him twice while he recovered from the gun shot. She came to Baker Street once after he was released from the hospital. But she was there for John and Mrs. Hudson. She played messenger for the, then separated, Watsons and sat with Mrs. Hudson through her crap telly. But she didn’t talk to him. John said she was upset about the drugs and Janine. He scoffed at his friend’s face and withdrew to his Mind Palace, so that he could look her in the eyes while reliving the slaps which had brought him back to life. There were always tears in her eyes when she slapped him. But the tears were never shed. Nor did she ever speak a word. In his Mind Palace she was silent. Just as she was in real life. Better this way, he told himself. As the day to confront Magnussen was approaching, he could think of no other way to keep the guilt toward Molly at bay. So it was better this way. For not long form now things were going to change.

 

 

** _There shall be light_ **

He sent a note to her during his incarceration, telling her he was to go away. It was an unusually bright day in January. He had written the note at dawn and he expected she would receive it while having breakfast. He saw her reading his scrawls with narrowed eyes and a mild smirk. He made an effort to make his words delightful. He told her he’d read her published papers and pointing out some possible directions for her future study. He told her the secret places Toby stashed her knick-knacks and how she could avoid her cat from stealing small items in the flat. He told her that the drugs and Janine were only for a case and that he was about to take a bigger one. He also said that he was sorry about what happened with Tom. And she should have no problem to find a better man. _Life will shine its light to you, Molly Hooper. Because there isn't anyone who deserves it more than you._

 

 

**_Have faith in me_ **

‘ Sherlock, stay with me,’ he hears a voice saying, distant and weak, like a whisper. The soft pitch was oddly comforting. 

‘Sherlock,’ here it is again. Something was touching his forehead, too. A warm, small hand.

Molly.

Molly Hopper.

But why is she here? Doesn’t she know that I am using? Overdosed, this time.

She should be livid.

Yet she isn’t. So, why?

Is it even possible? She's weeping.

‘Come back, Sherlock,’ she sobs, quietly. ‘Come back and I’ll never go away. Just come back, please.’ 

Oh. So it is real.

She still has faith in him.

 

 

**_Although I am as scared as you_ **

He is sweating. His hands are shaking. And from the expression on Molly's face, Sherlock knowsshe can see far more than just the symptoms he is suffering.

 

It isn’t only the withdrawal. It is anxiety, anxiety about the whole thing. 

He needs to get back to work, but he can’t. And it drives him crazy. 

It scares her, and himself.

 

 

**_But together we can seek the answer_ **

‘I’m here with you,’ she says, ‘not going anywhere. So rest assured, you won’t have any chance of escaping.’

‘Who said I’m going to escape?’

‘You’ve looked to the window at least fifteen times in the last ten minutes, Sherlock.’ She snorts. He whimpers out loud.

‘Suppose I’m trapped here with you.’

‘You have a problem with that?’

‘Nope.’ He smirks, leaning back to his pillow, eyes still turning towards the shut window. Planning an escape in his head passes the time. But he isn’t going to do it. Because Molly Hooper has made it very clear, that she is on board with him, for whatever it is going to lead them, Fauxiaty or other far tougher issues.

 

 

** _Have faith in me_ **

She stays. And she almost leaves after he lashes out on her at the eve of meeting her family. He is afraid, again. He says hurtful things when he’s afraid. She is about to step out of the doorsteps of 221B, before deciding to turn her heels around and silences him with a single glare. He shuts his mouth immediately. They stare at each other for a good five minutes and then he breaks the silence, by murmuring an apology and gently pulling her back into the flat. He is grateful she didn’t just leave. For if she did, he isn’t sure if he has the courage to go after her. He doesn’t have much faith in himself. 

But she does.

 

 

_**Just like I have faith in you**_

So he lets her take the lead. She decides when, where, and how to progress their relationship. She is better at this then he ever will be. That much he is sure.

 

 

** _Have faith in us_ **

Slowly but gradually, he grows more and more comfortable, with her, with others, and with his own existence. He isn’t sure how this happens, but he knows that each time when he pushes the door out of 221B, he is constantly greeted by friendly faces. John and Lestrade say that he’s become nicer but still prominently arrogant and smug. Sherlock snorts at them, not entirely offended by their comments. All he can think of is Molly at that moment. Yet for what reason he doesn’t care to reckon why.

 

 

** _Together we shall see the sky_ **

Many years later, when their children ask how they get together after years of being mere colleagues, Sherlock doesn’t hesitate very long before he smiles and squeezes their little hands slightly in his hold. 

‘Faith,’ he says, looking down at the small confused faces. ‘Because your mummy is a brave woman with rare insight. She believes in me. And she made me believe myself.’

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the not entirely released Taiwanese song name 'Lights'. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oszwB0PkTQ
> 
> Lyrics:
> 
> We hold our hands tightly in the dark  
> I shall never let go  
> We tiptoe  
> Not long from now  
> There shall be light
> 
> Chorus:  
> Have faith in me  
> Although I am as scared as you  
> But together we can seek the answer  
> Have faith in me  
> Just like I have faith in you  
> Have faith in us  
> Together we shall see the light


End file.
